Dance Lesson
by k0ma317
Summary: A rewrite of the training scene between Sokka and Suki in "The Warriors of Kyoshi". SokkaSuki one-shot with some fluff(comments appreciated, flames not)


"Dance Lesson"

A fanfic written by Marimatokun

A/N: Yeah, I'm like the only Sokka/Suki shipper because everyone is shounen-ai with Sokka. Deal with it. By the way, if the dialogue is incorrect, don't point it out. It's called _fan_-fiction.

_Cause time with you is soft and warm_

_And happiness is here just being alive_

_So hey let's you and I_

_Oh you're with me now_

_And baby it just gets better_

_I got you in my life_

_The Brilliant Green, 'You and I'_

The mid-afternoon sun glared in the cold winter sky. The trees blew in the gale of the salty atmosphere. And a lone boy wandered in the palm forests. And that boy was Sokka.

Now, Sokka's journey through the woods was not on of conquest, but one of apology; which wasn't like him. But this time he'd been truly sorry. He'd been wrong, very wrong; sexist, even. He'd been unfair to Suki, the damsel in not-so-distress, and took her on unjustly. Exactly why he wanted to apologize.

He approached the dojo cabin slowly, somewhat reluctantly. Surely Sokka had been embarrassed when he had been beaten in combat by Suki; he wouldn't have minded so much if Suki was a guy, heaven forbid. _Heaven forbid_…

Sokka entered. He watched very briefly at the girls rehearsing-so graceful, yet so powerful. "Um, hey Suki…" he said to their leader. She commandeered the rest to stop and took a step towards Sokka. "Hello Sokka. Ready for another dance lesson?" she mocked. The warrior girls giggled.

The boy sighed. 'Embarrassing as it was (to him most), he got down to his knees, with a sorrowed look on his face. "I would be honored," he began, "if you would teach me." Suki gave him a snarky look. "Even if I'm a girl?" His heart felt heavy.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier. I was… wrong." Suki still was not convinced. She gave him a sharp eye. "How do I _know_ you're sorry?" was the question she wanted to ask, but instead she spoke on: "We normally don't teach outsiders. Or _boys_ for that matter."

"Please forgive me and make an exception. I promise to train willingly and ready. I won't let you down." Sokka was begging. He couldn't see Suki's inner chalance, but he could feel the eyes of the girls upon him. Suki snapped her fingers a moment later, and the girls gathered to the far end of the dojo, and then left, gossiping about. "Come with me," Suki motioned to Sokka. "We need to get you dressed."

Sokka looked down at his new clothes. "Do I _have _to wear this dress?" He was obviously embarrassed. Suki had a muffled look of laughter on her face, but quickly straightened up. "You should be proud to wear this," Suki began. "The silk threads symbolize the brave thread that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the brave hearts of the warriors. The dress does not make the warrior. The warrior does." Sokka began to relish this, replying with a proud, "Honor. Bravery. Yeah!" Just that moment, however, Aang passed by the dojo door and commented on Sokka's new duds, "Hey Sokka… nice dress!" with a laugh.

"You're not going to master this in one day," said Suki, both annoyed and displeased. Sokka was fooling around with the sensu-fan Suki had given him. He thought he'd got the hang of it, and tried to thrust it forward, but instead it flew out of his hands and hit the tree outside the dojo door. Suki rolled her eyes and approached Sokka. "Here," she said, giving him another sensu-fan. "Our technique is not about strength. It's about using your opponent's tactics against you. Sokka, you need to think of the fan as an extension of your arm; wait for your opponet's opening and-" He had seen it. He lunged forward with his fan and hit Suki in her foream, knocking her down. She hit the ground in shock, looking at Sokka in surprise. They exchanged dumbfounded looks, but Sokka reverted to his 'I-told-you-so' looks at once.

"I only fell to make you feel better!" Suki exclaimed, but this just made Sokka all the more snarky. "I got you, admit it!" he teased. Suki got revenge by twisting his arm backwards. He would have said ow-if he had had the time. He stumbled, tripping himself and Suki, and landing in an akwards position-on Suki. Sokka barely noticed, as he was nursing his arm, and Suki was pinned to the ground under Sokka's weight.

Sokka rolled over slightly, his arm still slightly bent. He nearly leaped in surprise seeing Suki below him, and pehaps his eyes exploded when his lip caught Suki's. He expected to be thrown to the wall and beaten, but Suki responded-vigorously. She put her once stunned arms around Sokka's upper back, and 'kissed back'. Sokka rested on the warm kiss, which sent fuzzies throughout his entire body. He was the first to break off, nearly unconcious from the lack of oxygen. Suki's eyes were still closed. Sokka gave her a smile. Then…

_Boom!_

The two startled at once. Footsteps running towards the dojo brought themselves up. "Come quick, girls! FireBenders have landed on our shores!" Both were disapointed, but ran off to fight, hoping this was the first day of their new lives.

A/N: Man, I screwed the last paragraph up.

Avatar: the Last Airbender ©2005 Nickelodeon Productions  
"You and I" performed by the Brilliant Green and not me


End file.
